Your Guardian Angel
by CrimsonZero
Summary: It is the end of the Ceremonial Duel. Yuugi contemplates about what it means to say goodbye.


**YOUR GUARDIAN ANGEL**

Disclaimer: I do NOT own "Yugioh" or this song. "Your Guardian Angel" is sung by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. I really like this song and highly recommend it!

Takes place at the end of the Ceremonial Duel. All he has to do is attack and Atemu will be set free. But it's so hard to say goodbye. Yuugi reflects on what he must do for his Yami and what it costs.

* * *

I did it. I played every card to the best of my ability. I utilized _my_ own strength, _my_ own mind. I have finally proven to myself that I am strong. But at what cost? The strategy... it's perfect. All I have to do is attack and I can claim victory  
But...

_When I see your smile  
Tears run down my face I can't replace_

I look at you, my partner through all these years, my soulmate, though not in the romantic sense. I have never felt such a bond with anyone. This goes beyond normal friendship, we shared a body, after all. You know me, inside and out, and you still cherished me, accepted me. You didn't just make up for my faults. You embraced them.  
You smile, encouraging me to go on.  
I was trying to hold back my tears but when you smiled so tenderly at me, I just couldn't hold it in. Through my tears I see you smile again and nod ever so slightly.  
"I believe in you, aibou."  
_  
And now that I'm strong I have figured out  
How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul_

With those words, those five simple words, my back straightens, my eyes look ahead. Even now you're helping me through this, even though it would mean your defeat. You're so much stronger than I am. I wouldn't have done half the things I did if not for you. Sure, it was my body, but it was _you_ who saved the world from impending doom. It had always been you, from the day I put the Millennium Puzzle together, who saved me.  
But maybe, just maybe, I can be strong and do the right thing for you, despite the emptiness that faces me if I do. Even as my heart will only be half full without you, I'll do it.  
_  
And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one_

I muster whatever courage I have and prepare to launch my attack.

_I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever_

I can't be selfish here. I don't want to say goodbye to you, neither of our friends do. But I can't keep you here. You'd be trapped in this world for Ra knows how long. I'm not going to put you through the agony of being in limbo. It's time for me to live my own story, as it is time to end yours. So I'll do this. I'll do it for you.  
After all, with every end comes a new beginning.  
_  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

"Silent Magician," I command, trying to hide the tremble in my voice. "Attack his life points directly!" A beam of white light appears and streaks towards you. Engulfs you.  
And yet, you're still standing, as if it never happened.  
Indeed, I wish it didn't.  
In horror, I watch as your life points count down to zero. I wish, fervently, that it were my own. A sharp pang hits my heart as the holograms disappear, knowing that this is the end. This is the right thing, I know it is, but my heart already feels the barrenness.  
But I did it. I saved you and now I'll only be half alive.

_It's okay. It's okay. It's okay.  
Seasons are changing  
And waves are crashing_

I fall to my knees, tears stream down my face. I wonder, now, what my life will be like without you. No more late night talks, no more mental duels, no more teasing you as I teach you something about the modern world, no more _you_.  
And I thought change was supposed to be a _good_ thing.

_And stars are falling all for us  
Days grow longer and nights grow shorter_

I hear your footsteps as you approach me but I can't look up at you, not like this. You kneel down and tell me that it's okay, that you're proud of me. You wipe the tears from my eyes and say that winners aren't supposed to cry.  
Well, I'm not feeling like a winner, at the moment. I'm about to lose my best friend.  
You tilt my chin up so that I'm looking at you, into your amethyst eyes. When we first met, those eyes held nothing, you were so expressionless then. Now, they hold everything I wish I could have.  
"Aibou," you say, "you have helped me so much. You are the single light in my darkness, the source of my strength. You are brave and true. One such as yourself should not be on your knees. Rise for me."  
_  
I can show you I'll be the one_

I wipe my tears on my sleeve and try to give you a smile. Your words touch me, as they always do. You have always believed in me, I realize, so I won't break down now. You won't say goodbye to a boy on his knees. I want your last thought of me to be someone who said his farewell with his back straight and a smile on his face.

_I will never let you fall (let you fall)  
I'll stand up with you forever_

The Eye of Wdjat glows, signalling that your time here is over. We all look in apprehension, as you walk away from me and towards the Eye.  
"State your name, my Pharaoh," Ishizu says. "State your name and the door shall open."  
I see you hesitate and our eyes meet.  
"Go on, Atemu," I nod encouragingly. "We'll be here to the very end."  
_  
I'll be there for you through it all (through it all)  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

You smile warmly at me in return. "Thank you, aibou." You turn towards the eye and proudly say, "I am Atemu, Pharaoh of Egypt!"  
The Eye glows brightly, bathing you in a soft light. My soul aches, grasping the fact that its other half will be gone forever. But I do not, and will not, stop you.

_'Cause you're my, you're my, my, my true love, my whole heart  
Please don't throw that away_

"Atemu!" I cry out. You stop at the threshold. "Thank you. For everything! You're the best thing to have come in my life. You've taught us so much... Just, don't forget us, okay?"  
_  
'Cause I'm here for you_

"Oh, aibou," you laugh affectionately, "how can I forget you when you are so much a part of me?" You turn around to face me, the light softening your otherwise sharp features. "Promise me one thing, Yuugi."  
"Anything, Atemu," I reply.  
"Believe in yourself. You have courage and a bright spirit. It is you who have set me free. Never forget that. You have the others," you nod at the others, "who will love you. So do not mourn your loss for you have lost nothing at all! I am always with you. Just as you were my courage, my light, so I will be yours."

_Please don't walk away and  
Please tell me you'll stay_

You turn around and cross the threshold. Tears, once again, stain my face. It takes everything I have to not run after you and drag you back. I need you back, Atemu. You, my foundation of strength, my other half.  
Come back.

_Use me as you will  
Pull my strings just for a thrill  
And I know I'll be okay  
Though my skies are turning gray_

The door shuts with finality and the Eye of Wdjat fades to nothing. My tears blur my vision as I run towards the door, kneeling before it. I quietly repeat your name, as if by saying it, I could bring you back. Right then, I would give anything to have you back.  
I feel a hand on my shoulder. "Yuugi," Jounouchi says, gently pulling me to my feet, "Come on, we have to leave. He'll always be there in our memories. He'll live forever in our hearts."

_I will never let you fall_

"You're right, Jounouchi," I reply, giving him a bright smile. It was genuine, too. "I won't dishonour his memory. Besides, I promised I wouldn't mourn for him. There's nothing to mourn."

_I'll stand up with you forever_

The ground trembles as the Millennium Stone breaks. Ishizu steps in at this point. "Everyone, we must leave. The temple will soon crumble, taking all the Millennium Items with it. Their purpose is fulfilled."  
"Well, Atemu," I mutter under my breath, "this is it. It really is finished. You better be happy wherever it is you are."  
"Yuugi," Jounouchi cries out, "Let's go!"  
_  
I'll be there for you through it all_

With one last, longing look at where we had just duelled, I run to catch up with the others. I'll never forget you, Atemu. You're forever a part of me, just as you have always been.  
We get outside and watch as whatever remains of the temple falls apart. I look up at the skies, feeling the sun radiate its heat on my face. I wonder if you're there, watching.  
_  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

Suddenly, there is a warm feeling in my heart and I know I'll be okay.

* * *

And so ends another SongFic. Thanks for reading and remember: It's only goodbye if you let it.


End file.
